


What's Your Name?

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Bucky finds quite the surprise when he goes to open the café one morning.Prompt: ‘it’s my turn to open up the cafe today and you were sleeping under one of the tables when i came in and i don’t know what to say so i’m just sweeping awkwardly around you’ au





	What's Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested from "[Masterlist](https://once-upon-a-ghost-blog.tumblr.com/post/165555219892/prompt-masterlist)"
> 
> Original post: Unknown
> 
> ‘it’s my turn to open up the cafe today and you were sleeping under one of the tables when i came in and i don’t know what to say so i’m just sweeping awkwardly around you’ au

Bucky certainly was not expecting what he found one morning when he opened the door to the café he worked at. There was a well-dressed man sleeping under a table, tie wrapped around his forehead, dress shirt open. Bucky wasn’t sure how the man had gotten in, checking the other doors and finding them locked, but he didn’t feel like disturbing him. What would he do if he was suddenly woken up by a stranger, anyway? So Bucky just went to the back and started getting things ready for the day, peering over at the man every now and then.

The sleeping man didn’t stir, even when Bucky started sweeping the floor around him. Bucky had to admit, though, even if the man did look like he may have had too much to drink the night before, he was insanely attractive, and Bucky swore he had seen him  _ somewhere _ before. He just couldn’t quite figure out where.

He accidentally bumped the man’s leg with his broom, causing him to begin to move, lightly moaning as he turned his head. Bucky froze, watching him, holding his breath, and the man opened his eyes, curiously peeking up at him. “Uhh…” His eyes scanned the room. “Woah, where am I…”

“You’re in a café,” Bucky explained, setting the broom against a table. “I don’t know how you got in here, everything was still locked.”

“Ohhh, right, right… Being chased by killer bee swarms… They couldn’t get in if it was locked…” The man sighed, rubbing his head. “That was some crazy party…”

“... Right,” said Bucky, still watching the man. “So you were tripping out, somehow managed to get in here…”

“Yeah… Hey, could I have some water? Please? Really thirsty now.”

Straightening himself out, Bucky went to the back, getting a cup of water for his first customer of the day, not that he was going to charge him anything. He brought it out to the man, who had managed to get himself into a booth at least, and handed him the cup. As he began to drink, Bucky asked him, “So who are you? I feel like I should know, but…”

“Tony Stark,” the man answered him. “Does that ring a bell?”

“Yeah, it does, you’re the guy that just shut down weapons manufacturing at your company. Good job on that, by the way.”

Tony gave him a surprised look. “You don’t think it’s stupid?”

“Not at all. Actually, I think it’s pretty brave of you to do that.”

“Yeah? What else do you think of me?” Tony asked.

“Well…” Bucky began, sliding in across from him. “Maybe you need to stop with the heavy partying… but it did bring you here, so…”

Grinning, Tony added, “Maybe I just needed one last party… What’s your name?”

“It’s Bucky.”


End file.
